Fixed communication devices such as PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) or VoIP (Voice over IP) phones used in a residence or commercial enterprise as well as portable cell phones have become a necessity for many people to manage in part their daily activities. In a multi-user setting in which said devices are shared by multiple parties, it may not always be desirable to share telephony features and/or services equally.
A need therefore arises for a method for provisioning a terminal device in a multi-user setting.